


Duty Calls

by TeaMilkhater



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMilkhater/pseuds/TeaMilkhater
Summary: With half lidded eyes, he glared at the curvy woman’s back. “I just got back and you’re leaving already?” he whined. “We could’ve spent a longer time together if someone hadn’t come home late.” She shot the man a look in which he responded with a grumble.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Duty Calls

**Duty Calls**

Hyejin’s phone was vibrating like crazy from the call she’s receiving from her company’s staff. She knows she’s already half an hour late but she’s taking her sweet time carefully perfecting a winged eyeliner. As she examined her handy work in the mirror, a low moan followed by sounds of shifting came from behind her. She eyed at the reflection of a man slumped in bed, a pillow covering his face. The duvet did little to nothing to cover his naked top.

She let off a soft giggle. “Light’s too bright for you?”

The man tossed away the pillow to the side and shot up to sit. With half lidded eyes, he glared at the curvy woman’s back. “I just got back and you’re leaving already?” he whined.

Hyejin meekly smiled. She started packing all her make-up and accessories into box, not even bothering to assemble it properly as she was already running late. “Well, you’re not the only one with a tight schedule in this room.” She grabbed everything she needed from the dressing table and shoved everything into her duffle. “We could’ve spent a longer time together if _someone_ hadn’t come home late.” She shot the man a look in which he responded with a grumble.

“I’m gonna be alone all day until you come back,” he whines. “I’m devastated without you, you know that Hyejin-ah.”

“Exaggerating much.” Hyejin slinged the duffle onto her shoulder before spinning on her heels to face the pouting man slouching on the bed. She paced towards him. “You rest well today, and I’ll see you tonight before _you_ leave the country again.” She leaned to give him a small peck on his lips. “If anything, _I’m_ the one who should be devastated without you.”

As she was backing away, the man held her face and pulled her in for another kiss. “I can cancel my plans for you,” he whispered between kisses.

Hyejin laughed at that. “That’s totally absurd.” With one final smooch, she parted away. “See you when I come back.” She smiled, squeezing the hand that cupped her face.

As she was walking out and closing the door behind her, she heard him tiredly shout, “I love you!”

“Love you more, Jimin.” Her phone vibrated again which was a sign she really had to get going.

Jimin fetched his phone from the bedstand. He sent a text to his manager that reads, “I want to cancel my flight. Gotta take care of my wifey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my first time writing for a kpop fandom. Just a short one shot. Might come back for a longer one.


End file.
